Flirting At Work: The Date
by Mikethesoldierboy
Summary: Just a chapter on what happened during and at the end of their dates whilst Danny ran off chasing down Jess, purely just for Rubytronix who asked for it. Enjoy!


**Summary: Just a chapter on what happened during and at the end of their dates whilst Danny ran off chasing down Jess, purely just for Rubytronix who asked for it. Enjoy! **

Sarah was blushing hard, almost every person in the restaurant was staring at her, waiting for her to make a wish and blow her candles out. _What should I wish for? _ Sarah wondered to herself, she stared down at her simple chocolate cake, and she remembered Becker had gone through so much effort tonight. She glanced up through her thick eyelashes and caught his stare, she knew what to wish for. Sarah blew out her candles, opening her eyes to her smiling friends and cheering people.

"Happy birthday Sarah!" Abby smiled, the blonde was the loudest. Clapping her hands and still singing 'Happy Birthday' to her.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand and watched as Connor moved to stand Abby up. The birthday girl reached for her drink, gulping down every drop. Sarah was a little surprised she wasn't already so drunk she couldn't stand up, just like Abby.

"I'm going to get Abs home, I think she's had too much to drink." Connor smiled at Sarah, a small but cute wave sent her way.

Connor tilted his head to the side, trying his best to grab Jenny's attention. And as soon as he did, she got the message. Jenny stood up and followed after Connor and Abby, saying her goodbyes to Sarah and Becker. Connor nodded towards Becker, a handshake between them and all three left together.

"Abby had a good time." smirked Becker, he was still standing up and now he had to lean close to Sarah to cut the cake.

"We'll save the other pieces for the others, unless we eat it all."

His cheeky grin made Sarah's heart skip a beat, how could a man so protective, private and manly be so damn adorable at the same time? Maybe he was different outside of work, and Sarah sure as hell wanted to find out. She nodded in response, if she spoke now she would most likely stumble over her words and embarrass herself. The sent of his aftershave filled her sensitive nose, she could feel his chest breathing against her back as he cut the cake.

Becker smiled as he slowly sliced off a piece of cake for Sarah, sliding it onto her plate. He licked the chocolate from his thumb, watching Sarah as she stared down at her slice. He sighed, his hot breath tickling down her long neck. He wanted to take her home and show her how much he liked her and cared about her, and then he realised. He'd never felt like this before, not about any other woman.

"What did you wish for?" Becker whispered, and he felt Sarah shiver against him.

Becker knew why he liked Sarah, she was just his type. The dark hair, the dark hair that brought out the golden sparkle in her eyes. The vibrant and beautiful smile she nearly always wore, the way her hair swayed and rested just above her waist. Her white, bright teeth he had always noticed when she laughed. And the way she threw her head back when she found one of his terrible jokes funny, and the way she chewed on her lip and played that innocent little pout at him.

Sarah was beautiful, inside and out and he knew that. Becker had never met anyone like _her _before, and he just knew he had to show her how beautiful she really was.

"I wished that you'd take me home and show me the real Becker." Sarah muttered, and she thought she had stopped breathing when his muscles tensed against her and his breathing turned heavy.

Becker's lips traced just below her ear, his fingers entwining with her own. "Forget about the cake, I'm going to take you home and show you the real Hilary Becker."

The next thing Sarah knew, she was being swept off of her chair and his coat was around her shoulders in a matter of seconds. Now the excitement was beginning to set in.

_Wait._

_Did he just tell her his name?_

**A/N: Hope it's good enough? I think it turned out ok, could have been longer but I don't want to spoil too much because there's gonna be a lot of Secker, Conaby and Janny in the sequel! **


End file.
